Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings
by titeve79
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Elena is attending a costume party. She however gets stuck in an elevator and she's not alone.  One shot or not...
1. Chapter 1

A/U: Hello there all of you amazing readers. I hope you're enjoying yourselves on this holiday. Since I have a little free time ahead of me I decided to treat you with a little gift to thank you all for giving a chance to my stories. This is meant to be a one shot. But who knows...

I hope you'll like it cause it's going to be very cliché. Damon and Elena get stuck in an elevator. See? I told you it was cliché. But hey, who would mind to be stuck with him, right? I know I wouldn't!

Once again thanks to all of you! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May this new year fulfill your lives with everything you want.

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings<p>

Elena was still wondering why she agreed to do that. Caroline thought, no, she decided it would be fun to celebrate Christmas in California in a five stars hotel suite. She wanted to say no. She'd rather have stayed comfortably at home drinking hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows in front of the fireplace. She could have watched the snow falling from her window. Just a quiet and peaceful Christmas Eve. But Caroline being Caroline, Elena didn't stand a chance against her.

"Elena" she whined. "If I have to kidnap you and thrust you in my luggage for you to come with us, I will." Caroline complained with her hands on her hips.

So here she was with the rest of the gang. Bonnie, Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline, Jules, Mason, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Klaus and Stefan. They had rented two suites, one for the guys and one for the girls. The girls room was six floors higher and had the better view but the guys room was bigger, so Caroline decided to throw the party in their suite.

Elena was relaxing and enjoying the bathtub letting the warm water and nice floral bubbles caressing her. She jumped out of her skin when Caroline opened the door and litteraly barged in the bathroom. Elena quickly lowered herself in the water.

"Care" she snapped. "Ever heard of boundaries?"

"Oh please, Elena." her blond friend said. "If I see something I've never seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." she rolled her eyes. "Your costume is on the bed. I picked it up for you. Don't be late."

Elena sighed loudly. A costume. Like having to celebrate in a hotel room wasn't enough, Caroline had to throw a costume party... for Christmas. Elena wondered how mad and pissed Caroline would be if she just ditched the party? Caroline seemed to read her mind.

"The party starts in an hour. Don't make me come back here to get you." she said. "You wouldn't want this pretty face to look angry on Christmas Eve, do you?" she said pointing at her face.

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll be there, Care." _unfortunatly_ she muttered for herself.

"And curl your hair!" Caroline added before she left the room leaving the door open.

"Care! The door!" she shouted.

Elena leaned back against the bathtub and rested the back of her neck on the edge of the bath. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She loved her friend. She really did. But sometimes she was just to much to handle. She was really bossy and what Care wanted, Care got. Elena smiled and got out her bubble bath. She wrapped her body in a fluffy towel. She walked to her bed but her smile fell immadiately when she saw the costume. What was she supposed to be? Santa's private whore? A slutty star fairy? She was going to kill her friend.

Caroline had chosen a strapless white dress that was a mid-thighs high. The upper of the dress looked like a corset with tiny attaches on the front and the lower part was lighter and fell loose like feathers around her hips and thighs. There was a pair of wings made with fake feathers and also a sort of wand with a silver star on the top laying beside the dress on the bed. Caroline left a pair of white stilettos of five inches on the floor that had very long straps.

Elena got dressed and then curled her hair. She applied a bit of make up but not to much. She sat on the bed and put on her shoes. She laced them around her legs and finally hooked them just below her knees. She made a few steps with them in her room to make sure she could actually walk with them without falling on her ass. She thought she looked ridiculous. She shook her head at her reflection in the mirror and scoffed. She suddenly was really happy that Caroline didn't choose to party at the bar downstairs because there's no way in hell she would walk around dress like that. The thought she had to walk in the corridor to the elavator was enough of a walk of shame for her. What if someone saw her?

She slowly opened the door of their room and peeked in the corridor. When she saw there was no one she got out and started walking to the elevator as fast as her shoes allowed her. When she turned the corner she crossed a man and a woman on her way. The guy obviously loved wat he was seing while the young woman, probably the guy's girlfriend, gave her an angry scowl and grabbed the man's arm almost tugging on it.

She finally arrive at the elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened she sighed in relief. It was empty. She got in and pressed the button for the tenth floor. She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the christmas song that was playing. She loved that song and she surprised herself by singing along. She was even shaking her wand lightly in the air.

_Santa Baby,_

_Slip a sable under the tree for me,_

_I've been an awfull good girl,_

_Santa Bab-_

"I'm sure you were." a velvety masculine voice cut her off.

Elena snapped her eyes open and look in the voice direction. She felt herself blushing. The elevator went down one floor and she never realized or heard the ding noise when the elevator door opened. She was now _alone _with the man who just entered the cabin with her. The door closed and she felt uneasy right away. His eyes were literally burning her skin under the heat of his stare, looking her up and down and up again. He was undressing her with his gaze. He pressed the eighth floor button and smirked. Even though they had plenty of space in the cabin, the man went to lean on the back wall just beside her.

Elena crossed her arms on her chest, in a feeble attempt to cover herself up. She glued her eyes to the floor. If only she could crawled under the carpet...

"I don't know who's your date tonight, but he's a very lucky man." he said.

Elena look at him again wanting to tell him to shut up but the words died in her mouth the second she opened it. They were not enough words to describe him. His black raven hair were mussed and a few locks were falling on his forehead. His eye were a piercing shade of blue. He had a black leather jacket over a dark gray shirt. He had black jeans and black boots. Him all black, her all white. For some stupid reason she thought of the ying and yang symbol. She could totally picture his muscular body in her mind and... Woah! Slow down, she chided herself.

"I...I don't have a date." she breathed looking away.

He look surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

Suddenly, the lights flashed a few times and the elevator made a strange noise. Elena hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

_Please, please, please, just three more floors, please..._

But her inner pleading didn't work out. The lights went out and the elevator stopped leaving her in the dark with the man beside her. She almost threw herself at the door pressing the emergency button, any button, all the buttons. Nothing seemed to work.

"Damn it!" she yelled kicking the door.

"Maybe you should try your magical wand." the velvety voice said.

She huffed. _Moron_, she muttered.

"You know, It's not because I can't see you that I can't hear you." the sweet honeyed voice continued.

She couldn't see him either but she knew he was smirking. She crossed her arms again and leaned back to the wall. Caroline was so going to kill her. Stupid elevator.

"You're not funny."

She felt him move closer to her. She tried to back away but she was trap in the corner. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and let his index glide on the lenth of her neck before stroking her shoulder very slowly. Elena shivered but after a second she came to her senses and yanked his hand away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat.

The man leaned on his shoulder on the wall.

"I'm bored." he whined like a four years old boy. "And you're hot." he added.

He started stroking her arm.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

She suddenly lifted her arm and hit his head with her wand. To make this even more ridiculous, the star on top of the stick started to glow. They both went silent. They stared at each other, then at her wand and finally stared at each other again. After a few seconds, they both bursted out of laughter.

"Oh my God!" she managed to say between giggles.

"Wow!" he said chuckling.

They finally calmed down and looked at each other. The man extended his hand to her.

"I'm Damon."

She hesitated a little but she shook his hand.

"I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Elena, Angel of Elevators.

She giggled again and Damon brought her hand to his soft lips still gazing in her chocolate eyes. The glowing star wasn't shining much but they could at least see each other since they were close. They fell in an awkard silence again. She looked away and he took the opportunity to stare at her freely. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was just gorgeous and sexy.

"How long do you thing we're gonna be stuck in here?" she asked him suddenly.

He shrugged. If he was being honest, he wished it was going to be long. Being stucked in here was going to be better then where he was supposed to be.

"I don't know." he said. "But I'm sure we can find a way to occupy ourselves." he winked at her.

"Please... Don't go back to your jerk-self. I was begining to enjoy the gentleman part of you." she pleaded but then she winked back at him.

He let out a chuckle.

"I thought nice girls always loved the bad boys. I was just trying to impress you."

"It takes more than that to impress me, Damon." she said.

His eyes darkened and he pushed himself of the wall and made a step towards her.

"Is that so ..." he said backing her in the wall.

When he put his hands flat against the wall each side of her shoulder, Elena felt her heart skip a beat. He was so close she could smell the sent of his aftershave. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"I'm going to kiss you, now..." he whispered him her ear.

"What? No... no, you can't d-"

She was stopped by soft lips on her cheek. Those same lips made a trail a light kisses to her jawline an to her neck before they went up again. Elena knew she should stop this crazyness. She knew she should push him away. And she wanted to, right? Yes, she would stop him... Just in a second...or two. Okay, make that a minute... Or five?

When his lips ghosted on hers, she lost it. She lost any logic remained in her brain. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure it was going to explode. She felt one of his hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. She moaned softly against his lips and when he felt her lips parting he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Damon couldn't believe either what was happening. He was so sure she was going to push him back. But she didn't. When he felt her kissing him back it made all his blood boiled. She was now wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned out loud and press himself on her soft body. She smelt so good it was driving him crazy. One of his hand slide on her thigh and grabbed the back of her knee and he brought her leg to his waist.

The kiss was beginning to heat a few degree. Damon left her lips to kiss her neck again allowing her to breathe. One of her hand got lost in his already mussed hair and the other glide on his side to reach the hem of his shirt. Her hand found her way underneath the piece of clothing and she let her finger caressing the soft skin of his waist. Damon let his hand slide up and down her thigh pulling her to him while he pressed himself on her on the wall. He was so hard for her now. He needed that strange little angel like he never needed anyone. _Merry fucking Christmas to me,_he thought.

He lift her up against the wall and she droped her wand on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she clutched her hand on his shoulders. She could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing on her center and she arched her back.

"Damon..." she moaned.

He kissed her lips again. Biting and nibbling on it. She responded to his passion by her own. The lights flashed again and Elena thought it was only the fireworks she felt in her whole body that was reflecting in the cabin, but when she heard the noise of the elevator's door opening it was like her logic came back to her by hitting her on the head like a boomerang.

She quickly pushed him away and she almost fell on the ground when he let her go. She clapsed her hand on her mouth and when the door luckily opened on her floor she made her way through the dozen of people that rushed in the elevator.

"Elena! Wait!"

He tried to follow her but the stupid fucking people were blocking the door. He looked down the floor and at his foot he saw her wand that was still glowing and a feather from her wings. He picked them up and brought the feather to his lips.

* * *

><p>Elena ran like she had the death following her. When she looked behind her and noticed she was alone, she finally relaxed. What the hell was she thinking. She walked to the guys suite and knocked. The door opened showing an angry Caroline.<p>

"Lena! Where the hell were you?"

She really looked mad but then her angry pout transformed into a smugly grin.

"Oh my God! You had sex!" she squealed.

She heard some cheering noise in the room.

"No I didn't, Care!"

"Please... Look at you!" You have sex hair, you're lips are all swollen. You're wings are... I think someone ruffled your feathers." she smirked.

* * *

><p>AN(again): Hello again! So, what did you think? I said it was going to be a one shot but... I don't know. I think I need more... It was too short anyway.

Since I'm horrible at describing clothes, I just want to let you know that Elena's dress is the one Nina wore for the promo poster last season. The one where they're all dressed in white and laying on the grass. Just add wings and a wand and change the shoes.

Hey it's almost two in the morning! That means it's Christmas! Woo Hoo! Merry Christmas to all of you!

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaime<strong>r: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on her bed her back against the headboard with her legs extended on the mattress. Her ankles were crossed and she was holding a small teddy bear on her lap. Caroline was rummaging in her closet. She was picking dresses out and quickly putting them back. She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. Caroline turned back to Elena and her frown turned into a huge grin. She looked overexcited and overjoyed like everytime she was attending a party.<p>

"So, what are you going to wear for Jenna's engagement party?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "Probably the black dress I bought last week."

"What? No!" she pouted. "You can't wear that. It's not sexy enough and black is not a great colour for an engagement party." she whined. "You should wear a red dress... a sexy one..." Caroline smirked. "You know, because it's also Valentine's Day."

Elena scoffed. "Forget it, Care. I'm not letting you choose my outfit anymore."

Caroline's smirk only grew wider.

"I don't know why, Elena. Last time was a success!" she quipped. "What was his name again? Adam? Damien?"

"It was Damon." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, Damon." Caroline mocked her friend.

Elena threw her teddy bear at her.

"Shut up!" she giggled.

Caroline walked to Elena's bed and jumped on it. She knelt beside her friend and sat on her heels.

"I wish I could meet him. I mean, if Elena Gilbert, the virtuous chick on earth, goes all 'let's-make-out-in-an-elevator' with a perfect stranger, he must have been hot like hell!"

Elena blushed many shades of red and hid her face in her hands.

"Care, please! Can we just drop this once and for all?" she demanded.

Oh no! Uh-huh." she shook her head. " I'm having way to much fun!" she quipped.

Elena huffed in annoyance. It wasn't like she was to ever see him again. She wasn't even single anymore.

"I'm with Matt, now, Care. You know that! Damon was a mistake. He is history. I will never see him again. I won't even think about him ever again, okay?"

"Hmm mmm. If you say so." Caroline singsonged.

She jumped out of the bed, took Elena's hand and tugged her out the bed with her.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Caroline squealed.

* * *

><p>Alaric was waiting at the airport, with his fiancée Jenna, for his best friend and best man to arrive. He and Damon were friends since highschool and nothing ever got between their solid friendship. They actually had a real bromance. When Alaric asked him to be his best man, Damon immediately obliged.<p>

Alaric had his arm around Jenna's waist and turned to her. He gave her a soft smile before leaning down and he kissed her cheek. Jenna smiled and wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him back. They were kissing in the middle of the airport oblivious of the people passing by around them.

"I see you found someone to keep you from missing me." a deep velvety voice quipped behind them.

The couple snapped their head in the voice direction.

"Damon! I didn't see you coming!" Alaric claimed.

He gave him a brotherly hug and patted his shoulder.

"I can see that." he feigned being hurt. "But I understand why..." he smirked looking at Jenna making her blush.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He kept her hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jenna. I've heard so much about you." he smirked again.

"All good, I hope?" she asked blushing like an highshcool girl.

"All good..." he comfirmed.

Alaric was watching the exchange and crossed his arms on his chest. He refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Man!" he whined. " Stop charming my fiancée! You ass!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just being a gentleman to a beautiful lady." he winked at Jenna and she chuckled.

Alaric huffed. "Tell me why we're friends again? And why, oh why did I ask you to be my best man?"

"You just said it yourself, Ric. I'm the 'best' man." Damon said smugly quoting the word with his fingers.

"Pfff... You're just so full of yourself." Alaric shot back.

"Ouch, Ric. You're hurting my feelings, here."

"Just come with us before I change my mind." Alaric said grabbing his friend luggage.

The three of them walked out the airport to Alaric's car. They all got in his car and he drove them to the Gilbert's house.

* * *

><p>Elena was back at the family house around three in the afternoon. There was no one home. She walked to the living room and dropped her keys on the coffee table. She put the bag that contained the red dress Caroline forced her to buy on the couch and let herself fall beside it. She just sat there, with her eyes closed, relaxing before the big night. Her aunt finally found the right man for her and Elena couldn't be more happier.<p>

It was awkward at first to Elena and Jeremy to live with their history teacher but seing how much in love Alaric and Jenna were, everything went well pretty quickly. It actually brought back some stability in their lives. They all had a hard time after Grayson and Miranda's death. Jeremy was on drugs and she was pretending everything was fine. Jenna was their legal gardian but she was barely older than Elena. She was still in school and had absolutely no idea of how to be a parental figure. But as soon as Alaric came in the picture, life started to feel better for everyone. Jeremy had stopped doing drugs and even started studying seriously.

Elena sighed loudly and got up on her feet. She grabbed her bag and walked upstairs. If she wanted to be ready in time, she better take that shower real soon. She entered her room and lay her new dress on her bed. She undressed herself and stayed in her underwears. She had a black lace bra on with a black lace boy shorts.

Her phone vibrated on her desk and she walked to check on it. She picked her phone and smiled. It was a text from Matt.

_Hello babe. Missing you ;) ~Matt_

Elena smiled lightly and bit on her lip when she texted him back.

_Miss you more ;) ~Elena_

Her phone vibrated again in her hand.

_That's impossible ~Matt_

Elena rolled her eyes at her phone and giggled. They were so cheesy sometimes.

_Will you be here in time for the party? ~Elena_

_No :( Will be late. Missed my bus ~Matt_

_Will you be there tonight? ~Elena_

_Yes ;) ~Matt_

_See you later. Can't wait. Love you xoxo_ ~_Elena_

_Love you more! Xoxo ~Matt_

Elena chuckled and shook her head. She put back her phone on her desk. She started dating Matt after New Years Eve and things got serious very quickly. They were inseparable. They knew each other since kindergarten and be with him was easy. They had a lot in common since they both had to become adults before their time.

Matt's mother, Kelly, was still alive but she was never home and could barely keep a job. She was always on the run with a new guy and Matt had to work to pay her bills. His father left them just after the birth of his sister Vicky. So he new big time about responsability.

Elena walked to the her bathroom door and walked inside. She closed her door and was about to start the shower when she heard a noise in her brother's room. She slowly pressed her ear on the door listening. The room was silent until she heard another noise. She put the robe that was hanging on the back of her door and wrapped it tightly around her waist. That was weird because Jeremy said he couldn't be there for the party.

She knock on his door and opened it. She peeked inside his room but didn't see him. She opened the door completely and walked into his brother's room.

"Jeremy?" she called. "I thought you couldn't make it!"

Elena frowned. "Jeremy?" she called again, making a few steps in the room. "Jeremy, stop hidding you're not funny." she said rolling her eyes.

"Elena?" a velvety voice called from the other door.

She froze instantly. She knew this voice. It was hunting her every dreams for the past two months. But that couldn't be true. That couldn't be real. _He_ couldn't be _here_. She slowly turned around and looked at him. For a few minutes, they both just stood there, fixing each other. It was like they were in a trance. She wrapped her arms solidly around her like it was going to protect her against a terrible menace. He was there, he was really there, standing a few feets from her in all his dark masculine beauty. He was looking as shocked as her. Memories were instantly filling their head.

"Elena..." he breathed and made a step toward her.

Elena gulped and made a step backward while Damon made another step foward. Elena did the only rational, and the first, thing that got to her brain. She spun on herself and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She leaned her back on it. One of her hand was holding her chest and the other was lost in her hair. Tears were pooling in her chocolate eyes.

She heard Damon banging on the door.

"Elena! Let me in!"

Elena let herself slide to the floor. That couldn't be happening.

"Elena, damn it! Open the door" Damon was banging even louder on the door.

Elena got up and ran in her bedroom. She wanted to dress quickly and run out of the house but her bedroom door opened from the corridor. Damon barged in her room, his blue eyes literally burning her skin to fire. Damon started walking toward her, like a dangerous panther about to snack on his happy meal. He was now so close to her that she could feel him through every pore of her skin. The only thing she could do at the moment was closing her eyes and gasping. Her brain couldn't fonction right now and the reason why Damon could be here didn't even crossed her mind.

"It's you." he whispered.

He raised his hand and stroked her cheekbone leaving a burning sensation on her skin. She shivered to his touch and the last thing she knew was Damon crashing his lips on hers. She tried to fight it. She did, but it was pointless. The second their lips collided, she was lost. Damon bit on her lower lip and nibbled on it. He traced the line of her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking permission to deepen the kiss. His hands gripped on her hips roughly pulling her to him. Her silk robe chose that instant to loosen up and it opened, giving Damon a better access to her warm skin. She could feel his arousal press against her center and he let out a growl to the feeling. Damon back them up to the closest wall. His mouth left a trail of kisses on her neck. They were both panting.

Elena's legs were shaking and she held onto his arms not to fall in a puddle of jelly on the floor. His lips took possession of hers again. His tongue was invading the warmth of her mouth again and his hands slid on her sides and he cupped her faces.

Elena knew she had to stop this madness. She couldn't be doing this to Matt. Matt, her boyfriend. The man she was in love with. The man that texted her he missed her and loved her just a few minutes ago. This was when Elena came to her senses. She pressed hard on his chest with her hands to push him away from her. She was still breathing hard and panting. Her lips were swollen from an unfinished passion. She tried in vain to hold her tears back.

"Get out." she whispered.

Damon looked at her dumbfounded. She couldn't be serious. There was no way in hell she could push him away again. Not after what just happen... for the second time. They didn't even know each other but the burning chemistry between them was hot enough to make Lucifer die from jealousy. Because hell would be cold in comparision of the steaming heat of this room right now.

"Elena," Damon started.

"Get. Out." she repeated pointing the door.

"But-"

"Get out!" she cut him off yelling.

Damon backed away from her and walked to her door. He turned around to look at her one last time.

"This is not over." he said simply. "_We_ are not over."

And he left her room not even bothering with closing her door.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again! I hope you're all doing fine!

When I first wrote this story I wasn't sure if I should keep this a one shot. But I realized that it could have some potential as a full story or at least as a mini-fic.

So, they met again... They first met on Christmas Eve in an elevator. Now it's Valentine's Day...It's Jenna and Ric's engagement party. He's the best man, she's the maid of honour. What could happen next... We'll see :)

Happy (early) Valentine's Day to you all! Hope you'll spend that day with a special someone!

Take care.

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>When Elena arrived at The Grill, it was already crowded with people that came to celebrate the engagement of Alaric and Jenna. The place was simply but beautifully decorated with red and white flowers and hundreds of tiny white lights everywhere. The couple were surrounded by their friends and many of Alaric's past and present students. Jenna was lovely in her pale pink dress and Elena was pleased to see her aunt so happy.<p>

She took a deep breath and put a fake smile on her face. She didn't want to alarm Jenna with what was bothering her. After the initial shock of finding Damon in her brother's room, it was only then that she had wondered what the hell he was doing in her house. The question was still stuck in her head. What was he doing here? She remembered the look on his face when he had seen her. He was as shocked as she had been.

Elena closed her eyes. The ghost of his lips was still lingering on hers. She couldn't say why, but she couldn't shake him off of her system. He was always there since the elevator incident. It was like he was in her bloodstream and she hated it. She was with Matt, now, for heaven's sake. She couldn't be kissing strangers around. As sexy and gorgeous they might be...

She took another deep breath and slowly made her way toward the happy couple. Jenna looked like she was about to burst out of happiness. She was literally glowing.

"Elena! You're finally here!" Jenna exploded, hugging her niece.

"I am." she hugged her aunt back. "Jenna, you look stunning!" Elena added and pulled back to hold her aunt at arm's length.

Jenna blushed under the compliment.

"And you look hot, girl." Jenna replied. "Matt's going to go crazy!"

The two women hugged and Elena giggled.

"I hope so!" she said.

"Who's going to go crazy?" Alaric's came from behind them.

Both women turned toward him at the same time and Jenna launched herself in his arms. It made Elena smile but her face fell when she took notice of the man standing next to Alaric. Her heart beat skipped a few beat when she saw him. The raven haired man with the most exquisite blue eyes was looking at her intensely. She could see his eyes darkening while he was looking at her up and down. He was here... Damon was here...

"Elena!" Alaric said when Jenna let go of him. "I want you to meet someone! It's an old friend of mine and my best man!"

Oh no, she thought. No, no, no. That couldn't be happening.

"I'm surprised you haven't met already. He's staying at the house until the wedding." Alaric explained.

Until the wedding! What was she going to do? She couldn't be sleeping in the room next to his! That was way too... dangerous...

"Elena this is my best friend Damon. Damon, this is Elena; Jenna's niece and maid of honour."

"Please to meet you, Elena." He rolled her name on his tongue.

He extended his hand to her and she grabbed it to save the appearance. The last thing she wanted was for Jenna and Alaric to question anything. But the second their skin touched, she felt the burning electricity running through her body. And by the way his eyes darkened, she knew he was feeling it too. Elena nearly expired when he brought her hand to his soft and full lips. He kissed her hand softly, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Her heartbeat was now running a marathon. She was sure every single person in The Grill could hear it if the music wasn't so loud.

"Hey, buddy!" Alaric saved the day. "Back off! You're not doing your playboy thing on my niece to be." he playfully scolded.

"What! I'm not doing anything, Ric!" Damon said innocently and let go off Elena's hand.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "I know you." Alaric told him and then looked Elena's way. "Elena, stay away from him. He's not a nice person." Alaric smirked.

Damon usually loved to fool around with his friend but this time he wasn't enjoying it at all. That wouldn't help him in his quest of making Elena his. Because he wanted her. He wanted her like he never wanted any other woman before. Maybe it was because she was resisting him. This wasn't something he was used to. In fact, it never happened before. Usually women fell into his arms and jumped into his bed willingly with the blink of an eye. It was fun at first, but quickly became annoying, though enjoyable...

But Elena... She was refusing him, resisting him and constantly pushing him away even if she wanted him. He knew she wanted him and it made him want her even more. He knew it by the way her body reacted to his whenever he got close to her. He had to have her and he would have her. He would do everything in his power to seduce her. He would drive her nuts. Not only would she want him, but she would crave him, long him... beg him...

Yes, the chase was on and Damon Salvatore never lost a challenge.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at her watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. She knew Matt would be late but not this much. They were now sitting at a table and Jenna and Alaric were sitting across from her. Her friend Caroline was to her left.<p>

"Oh my God, Lena!" she whispered in her ear. "I can't believe he's here. Can you believe this? And holy fuck, he's hot!" she gushed. "I swear if I was single, I would do him on this table!"

"Care!" she hissed.

"What?" her blonde friend replied. "Now I know why you never forgot about him. Look at him! He's like a God!" her eyes lit up. "Maybe it's destiny, Lena." Caroline said.

"Care... I'm with Matt, now. Nothing will happen between me and Damon. Ever. Again." Elena said without conviction. After all she already kissed him again... Something her friend didn't need to know.

"Just saying." Caroline smirked. "But the way he's undressing you right now with his eyes is so... It's like he's fuc-"

"Care!" she hissed and flushed. That is not the kind of thing she needed to hear.

Her blonde friend giggled. "And he's coming our way..."

"What?" Elena panicked.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her while he slowly made his way toward their table. Her red dress clung to her body like a second skin. Her cleavage showed just enough skin of her round and firm breasts to drive him crazy. If he could, he would drag her with him in a bathroom stall and lose himself into her like he wanted to do for the last two months.

There was a free chair next to his friend Alaric but he purposely chose the one next to Elena. When he felt her stiffen he couldn't hide his smirk. It was obvious she was affected by him and he was beyond pleased with himself. As for Elena, she was ignoring him or pretending to by folding her napkin with one hand and swirling her drink with the other on the table.

"I don't think we've met." he told Caroline leaning down a little on the table.

Damon extended his hand in front of Elena who had to back away in her chair while he grabbed her friend's hand.

"I'm Damon." He told her and kissed her hand "Ric's best friend."

Elena wanted to puke but she refused to admit it was something more than just annoyance. She rolled her eyes when she saw her friend blushing. Since when did that girl blush?

"I'm Caroline." she gushed. "Elena's best friend." she said leaning down, shamelessly exposing her cleavage to his eyes.

Dear Lord, Elena thought. Where's your pride?

"Sweet Caroline..." Damon sang and the blushing blonde giggled.

Elena glanced at her watch again. She couldn't wait for Matt to arrive. That way she could be with her boyfriend and forget all about Damon Salvatore.

"Damon! Stop hitting on all the girls here." Alaric scolded again. "They're all too good for you." he smirked.

"You're not as fun as you used to be, Ric." He dramatically shook his head. "It's such a shame."

Elena looked away and sipped on her cosmo. She almost choked on her drink when she felt fingers drawing circles on her right knee and Caroline gave her a weird look but said nothing. When Elena was sure no one was paying attention to her, she subtly yanked Damon's hands away from her knee under the table. She still could feel the fire of his touch and by the warmth she felt on her cheeks, she knew she was blushing.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asked her. "You look flushed."

Elena wanted to hide under the table but first she wanted to slap the smirk out of Damon's face.

"Yeah, Elena. Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Of course I'm fine." she answered Jenna but deliberately ignored Damon.

"Good" Jenna said. "I don't want you sick on my big night!"

"I'm fine Jenna. Really."

Her eyes widened the size of saucers when she felt Damon's fingers on her again. They were now stroking her thigh over the fabric of her dress. Elena scowled him but he winked at her while his hand slid higher. She grasped his wrist and yanked his hand away for the second time but when she let go of him, Damon quickly held on her hand and kept it on his thigh.

Elena struggled to escape his grip but he was stronger than her. His thumb drew circles on her wrist while he slid their hands higher on his thigh close to his crotch. When she felt his growing arousal, she spilled her drink on herself and jumped on her feet. Damon had no choice but to let go of her hand.

"Elena! Are you sure you're alright?" Jenna's voice was full of concern.

She dried her dress with her napkin; at least the most she could. She saw Caroline was holding back a smile. A quick glance from the corner of her eyes told her Damon was still smirking. That bastard! As for Alaric, he was eying Damon suspiciously.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Jenna. I'm just clumsy, I guess." she gave her aunt a smile. "I'll go freshen up, if you'll excuse me..."

Caroline got on her feet too.

"Do you need help?" she offered.

"No. No, I'll be fine. You all stay here and enjoy yourselves. I'll be back before you know it."

Elena rushed to the restroom. She locked herself in a stall and pressed her back on the door for support. She was shaking and she needed to calm her nerves before someone suspected something. She steadied her ragging breathe and open the stall door. She went to the sinks and picked a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. She wetted the towel and gently tapped it on her face and neck before throwing it in the trash bin.

Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair with her fingers. She put another fake smile on her face and walked to the door. Then, it all happened very fast. She got out the restroom not looking where she was going and she collided against a hard chest. She gasped in horror when she took notice of Damon's scorching gaze on her.

Damon pushed her back in the restroom and pinned her against the door. He locked the door and pressed his hands flat on it each side of her shoulders. She tried desperately to push on his chest but he didn't budge. She was trapped.

"Damon!" she hissed. "Someone could come! Someone could be in here!" she panicked.

He only chuckled, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Don't worry, Elena..." his nose brushed against hers. "We're alone..." his nose was now brushing softly her cheek. "...but someone could definitely come..." he whispered silkily in her hear.

She flushed under the innuendo. Was that a threat? A promise? She couldn't say which one she preferred. The only thing she knew was that both were very dangerous for her sanity. She tried to push him once more.

"Damon, let go of me!" she hissed.

"I can't, Elena." He whispered in her ear. "I want you too much..." his teeth closed on her earlobe. "And you want me too." he kissed her soft spot behind her ear.

"Get over yourself." she battled with him to escape him but he was stronger.

"You want me." he told her. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me." Damon brushed his lips on hers. "You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." he kissed her cheek. "And right now... you want to kiss me..."

"No, I don't!" she snapped and he chuckled.

"Just admit, Elena..." his lips were hovering an inch from hers.

"Damon..." it was barely a murmur.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you." he cupped her face. "Tell me you don't want me." his eyes were burning her.

"I... I can't." She stuttered.

His face illuminated with a triumphant grin.

"I mean I can't be with you. I have a boyfriend." she snapped.

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" she sounded affronted.

Why was it so impossible for her to have a boyfriend? What was his problem?

"That's not what I meant!" he almost growled. "Where is he? That boyfriend of yours, where is he? Why isn't he here with you?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she snarled and tried to push him off her for the hundredth times. "Let go of me, now!"

"No."

"Damon, I swear to God if you're not letting me go, I'll scream!"

"Kiss me."

"Let me go, Damon."

"Kiss me first." He smirked.

"Fine!" she yelled. "I'll just scream!"

She opened her mouth to scream but before she could even make a sound, Damon's lips crashed on hers, pinning her against the door. She tried to fight, she tried to resist and she tried to push him away, but her traitorous body didn't listen to her.

Unconsciously, Elena stopped fighting him and she started to respond to his kiss. Her hand fisted in his hair while the other held the back of his neck. A soft moan escaped her parted lips and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pressed himself against her and he groaned when she bit on his lower lip. She couldn't say if it was that sound that made her come back to reality but this time she succeeded in pushing him away. He didn't even stop her when she slapped him.

Elena clasped her hand on her mouth and turned her back at him. She struggled with the lock and when she finally unlocked the door she fled out of the restroom without a glance toward Damon.

When she got back to the center of The Grill she went to the bar and ordered a scotch on ice. She needed something stronger than some girly cocktail. She took a large gulp of the strong alcohol allowing it to burn away the taste of Damon.

Her body stiffened when she felt two arms wrapping around her and a solid chest against her back.

"Will you just leave me alone. Damn it!" she snarled and turned around quickly.

She was met by a pair of baby blue eyes but the blond man in front of her had nothing to do with the raven haired man she just fought with.

"I'm sorry..." Matt told her and he looked startled.

"Matt!" Elena practically jumped into his arms. "You're finally here." she hugged him tight.

Her eyes were closed and she tried to hold back her tears. She felt Matt's hands stroking her back in a soothing manner and she sighed on his shoulder. Matt pulled back and observed her carefully.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes... Now that you're here. I'm okay."

When she looked over Matt's shoulder, her eyes met Damon's. He was staring at her and Matt and he didn't seem pleased. It looked angry.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Does someone remember this? It's been so long... :(

This is a really short chapter. I must apologize for that too. I hope you liked it, though.

When I first started this story it was supposed to be an o/s. But then I wrote a second chapter and I thought it could make a great story.

My biggest problem is that little amount of time I only get to work on my stories. I don't have the time to write as much as I would like to so instead of making a big story, I'll just make a mini-fic out of this.

Maybe this way I'll be able to update more often. You can expect about 4 more chapters of their unexpected meetings! In the next chapters, Damon and Elena will have to run an errand for Jenna and Alaric! :)

Please, let me know your thoughts on this. I'm asking with my puppy eyes!

Take care,

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car in the alley of her house. She took off the key from the ignition but remained on her seat. She let the calming silence enveloping her in the darkness of the night. She didn't want to go inside her house. She certainly did not want to go in her room. Elena knew he would be there, in the room just next to hers. Maybe he would be waiting for her just to annoy and harass her again. And after what she had let happened, again tonight, she was positive that he would try something else.<p>

She huffed and leant back in her car seat with her hands on her lap. If only Matt didn't have to go again because of some emergency with his sister. She could have spent the night at his place... and far away from the temptation that was Damon Salvatore. Instead of that, here she was, Elena Gilbert, all grown up woman, hiding in her car like a coward.

She replayed the evening in her head. Once Matt had arrived, she had been able to pretend she was having fun. Jenna had been oblivious of her discomfort that she had tried to hide by dancing with Matt. Elena had been able to avoid Damon for the rest of the engagement party and of course, the restroom had been off limits for the rest of the evening.

"Damn it!" She hissed in her car and punched the steering wheel. "Fuck!" She panicked when the horn of her car was heard and a dog barked somewhere.

Her heart raced and she was scared to have awakened the neighborhood. The last thing she wanted was to wake Jenna and Alaric up. She didn't want to wake _him_ up.

She was relieved when she saw no sign of life in the house. Maybe good luck would be with her. Maybe she could get in without a sound, go to bed and sleep it off. Maybe...

* * *

><p>Damon was tossing and turning in his bed. The image of Elena dancing with that prick angered him. The image of Elena kissing that moron made his blood boiled with utter rage. He didn't understand why he felt like this. He didn't do jealousy; especially not with some girl he only met once or twice. He didn't do the girlfriend boyfriend thing either in the first place. But the pain he felt when he had to watch her with another man was unexplainable. The thought that she was in another man's bed right now was unbearable.<p>

He stopped his mind right there because the last thing he needed was to picture what she could be doing, in this instant, in the middle of the night with the lucky bastard. He sure knew what _he _would be doing and sleeping was far from it.

What the fuck was she doing with that blond boy? He remembered their first encounter; she had told him she didn't have a boyfriend back then. Was it true? Had she been lying? He couldn't picture her as a liar so it was probably true at the time. He just couldn't understand what she was seeing in the guy.

His thoughts were cut by the sound of a horn and a dog barking somewhere. Damon looked at the time. It was nearly one in the morning. Not long after that, he heard light noises downstairs and he knew it was her. He had to resist his urge of barging in her room when he heard her door open and close slowly. All he wanted was to see her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her again until she finally cave in.

He wondered why she was home, though, and why did her boyfriend let her go home alone. If she was his... He would never let her leave is bed. Ever. A cocky smirk plastered his face at the picture of a naked Elena wrapped in his silk sheet in his gigantic four poster bed. Oh the fun they could have in it. The image sent a wave of lust through his body that only one thing would release.

Damon bit back a groan and turned on his side with his arm curled beneath his head. Sleeping would be very difficult tonight and probably impossible knowing that what he wanted was so close but so distant at the same time.

He could now hear her in the bathroom. Slow and hesitant movements as she was being careful not to wake him up. Well, he got news for her. He wasn't sleeping at all! He wanted nothing more than go in there to surprise her but he doubted she would appreciate the idea. He was sure she wanted him. The chemistry between them was too strong to be denied. He knew she felt it too; she had too. She had responded to his kisses every times and by the sparks that those kisses created, he knew that sex between them would be more than amazing.

He flipped on his back again and closed his eyes. He decided it would be best if he didn't go in that bathroom. He just needed to change his tactics to get to her. Be less forward and be nicer. He rolled his eyes at himself and scoffed inwardly. God he was pathetic. He should just leave her alone and picked the first bimbo that would cross his path. That always served him well in the past.

The problem was that he couldn't let her go. He had to have her even if only once... He needed to have her. Yep, maybe he would play nice and see where it would lead him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elena was curled on her side in her bed. Her eyes were glued to her alarm clock. It was 7:30 and she knew she would have to get up soon even though she much rather stay hidden under her comforter like the coward that she was.<p>

However, she got out of her bed reluctantly and listened carefully to the silence. She approached the bathroom door and pressed her hear on the door. When she heard nothing but her nervous heartbeat she twisted the doorknob. She peeked her head through the door that was ajar before entering the bathroom. Once she was in, she quickly locked the door on Damon's side and leant her back onto it. Her eyes lifted up to the ceiling while she exhaled loudly. Elena shook her head. She never thought she could be that pathetic. She was never the chicken type. She wasn't scared of anything or anyone... until Damon.

After a quick shower, she dressed into dark skinny jeans and a purple baggy shirt. When she got in the kitchen she saw Alaric at the small table engulfing mouthfuls of scramble eggs. Jenna was on the phone pacing from one side of the counter to another. Thankfully there was no sign of Damon. She almost felt an instant relief. Maybe he was gone, she thought hopefully.

"Crap!" Jenna exclaimed "Crap, crap, crap!" She put the phone back on the counter.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Elena asked with concern.

"There was a fire earlier this morning. I have to go fill a report!"

"Isn't it a part of your job?" Elena asked pouring coffee in a mug.

"That's not the problem." She sighed. "I was supposed to drive to Richmond this morning to choose a flavor for the wedding cake! Now I can't go!" She whined.

"I can go." Alaric offered.

"Please." She scoffed. "You have no taste what so ever!"

"That's not true!" Alaric grumbled.

"Elena?" Jenna ignored her fiancé. "If I give you the address will you go?"

Elena took another sip of warm coffee.

"Of course, Jenna, I will. But are you sure I should do it? I mean, it's your wedding, after all. You should pick the flavor with Ric."

"Please" Her Aunt begged her. "You and I have the same taste and besides, Ric makes awful choices!"

"Hey!" Alaric said indignantly. "I'm still here!"

"Ric makes awful choices?" A velvety voice cut in.

All heads turned toward Damon who just entered the kitchen.

"So?" He asked again grinning.

He strolled next to Elena to pick coffee for himself and with a calculated move brushed his arms against hers.

"Yes he does!" Jenna whined.

"I wouldn't say that, Jenna. He chose you. I'd say my buddy makes excellent choices." He smirked.

Jenna blushed and giggled while Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked away from him.

"What's the problem?" Damon inquired.

"I was supposed to go to Richmond and choose the flavor for our wedding cake but I can't go anymore. So I asked Elena since Ric has no taste for good food."

"That's not true." Alaric repeated with a combination of a growl and a pout. "I have good food taste." He took another mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I'm sorry." Jenna said scrunching her nose. "But I don't trust a man who puts ketchup on his eggs to choose my wedding cake!"

"Ketchup's good." Alaric frowned.

"Yeah, that's exactly my point." Jenna smiled. "You have no taste."

Damon chuckled at the banter between the couple when a mischievous plan started to form in his head. Maybe he could find an excuse to go to Richmond with her. She wouldn't be too happy about it in the beginning but he could show her another side of him and play nice... And then...

"Dude!" Alaric said and cut through his diabolic plan. "Help a friend, here?"

It took a second for Damon to come to his senses.

"Sorry, man. I'm team Jenna on that one. When it comes to food you have no taste." Damon smirked to his friend.

"See, Ric?" Jenna started and she walked behind him. "Even your best friend says you have no taste." She leant down from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders her chin rested on the crook of his neck. "But I love you despite your lack of taste." She quickly pecked his cheek and Alaric grumbled something between his teeth.

Running to her purse, Jenna took the address of the cakes caterer and gave it to Elena.

"Here's the address." She gave a piece of papers to Elena. "The appointment is this afternoon so you'll have enough time to drive over there. I'm sorry it'll take you all day, though." Jenna was apologetic.

"Okay, I got it."

"I didn't have to make an official choice today so just pick your top five and Ric and I will make the final choice."

"No problem, Jenna."

"Do you mind if I join you for the trip?" Damon sought an opportunity.

Elena snapped her head toward him.

"Why?" She asked a little too harshly.

"I have some friends in Richmond I haven't seen in a long time. I'd like to see them. Plus, the drive will be less boring if you have company."

Elena glared at him suspiciously and was about to refuse when Jenna jumped into the conversation.

"That's a brilliant idea!" She chirped. "Oh, and maybe he could help you choosing the cakes!" She was now ecstatic. "That is if you want to, Damon, of course." She blushed.

"What!" Alaric growled. "You don't trust your future husband to choose our cake but you trust a guy you met just yesterday!" He scoffed.

"That would be a pleasure for me to help such a nice lady." Damon smirked to Jenna and completely ignoring his friend.

"Hum..." Elena mumbled. "I don't want to be rude... but I'm on team Ric on this..." She told her Aunt.

"Oh don't be silly, Elena." Jenna gushed. "I'm sure it'll be fun! And it'll give me a second opinion!"

"Whatever." Alaric grumbled.

Damon walked near Elena and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her against him and it took all of her power to not slap him in front of everybody. Damon's grin widened when he felt her stiffen against him. His plan was going to work. He just knew it. It had to.

"Don't worry you guys." Damon gave Elena another squeeze. "Elena and I are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

><p>Damon was driving Alaric's car in Richmond's direction. From the corner of his eyes he could see Elena on the passenger seat. Her body was as stiff as a rock could be. Her arms were crossed on her chest. One thing was sure; she didn't looked happy to be here.<p>

With his eyes still on the road, Damon reached for the radio button and lowered the sound a little. She gave his movement a slight glance and frowned but somehow she refused to look at him. Damon let out a small chuckle.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" He winked at her.

She huffed and looked through her window. She was angry with him for charming Jenna into going to Richmond with her but if she was being honest, she was mostly angry with herself. She was angry that she had let him kiss her again. Twice. She was angry that she loved it. Damon Salvatore was a hell of a good kisser. One single slight brush of his lips against hers and she was far gone. She hated that. She hated herself for that. It made her feel like a cheater. She never had been the cheater. And now she was scared because she knew that if Damon tried to kiss her again she would...

"At least the radio's working." Damon sighed loudly and dramatically bursting the bubble of her thoughts.

Elena couldn't help her lips from quirking up but she still tried to avoid looking at him. He was too much of a temptation with his dark clothes and leather jacket and boots. His raven hair only made his cerulean blue eyes even more gorgeous and the natural scent emanating from him intoxicated her nostrils. Stop this right now, she chided herself.

"She can smile, ladies and gentlemen."

This time, Elena let out a small laugh.

"Shut up." She said. "I'm supposed to hate you." The tone of her voice was soft and almost mocking.

"It's impossible to hate me." He bragged and wriggled his eyebrows.

"I beg to differ." She gave him a pointed look but there was a little smile on her corner of her lips and Damon chuckled.

They kept driving in silence for a while before Damon suddenly broke it.

"Okay. I'm going to do something I never did before."

Elena snapped her head in his direction. Her heart was racing. She suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable. Was he going to try something?

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm going to apologize."

Her eyes widened in incredulity and then she frowned.

"For what?"

Damon gave her a quick glance.

"For the way I acted yesterday." He saw her mouth open to say something but he cut her quickly. "I acted like a total caveman and I'm sorry. It wasn't fare to you." He gave her another glance. "I don't regret it, though. You should know that. And I won't apologize for the first time we kissed either, Elena. That kiss was incredible. I never understood why you ran away. But then, that kiss was all I could think about the last two months." He saw her blush from the corner of his eyes. "When I saw you, yesterday, in that room... It was the last thing I expected. I couldn't control myself. I had to kiss you again... So I did. But you pushed me away again. So last night at the party I did it again. I had to do it again. I still want it to happen again."

His words made her shiver. Her cheeks were flaming red. Her blood was boiling, her pulse quickening. Damon just made it clear he wanted her and she was torn between so many feelings that it was painful. His apology was unexpected. She wasn't sure how to react to it. A part of her wanted to forgive him because she was as responsible as him in this. It was the guilt she felt behind all this; especially toward Matt, that hurt her the most. Her boyfriend didn't deserve any of this.

"Like I said," Damon continued his speech. "I'm really sorry of the way I acted with you. And as much as I want to kiss you again, I won't. Not unless you want me to."

Damon hit the brakes slowly near an intersection. He looked at Elena whose eyes were glued in front of her and he sighed. His fingers were drumming on the steering wheel.

"Are you going to say something?"

Elena finally dared to look at him.

"You should turn left." She simply said.

"Huh?" Damon said perplexed. "It is some kind of girl code that you girls only understand? Because your answer doesn't make any sense to me." He tried to joke.

"We're here." She pointed to a little yellow brick building. "You should turn left."

His gaze followed to where she was pointing. One minute later, Damon parked the car in the four place parking lot. It looked more of a house than a commercial building and if it weren't for the wooden board above the door that says 'Flower&Cakes' they wouldn't know it was here.

"Are you sure it's here?" He asked.

"According to the address and name Jenna gave me, it is." She said and opened the car door.

Damon followed her and they walked to the door. The house was a lovely pale yellow bricked building with white flower boxes under each window. The big display window showed many sample of tiny fake cake all of sort. A big flashing 'open' sign was in the middle.

She put her hand on the doorknob ready to enter but he stopped her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You didn't answer my question yet."

"Yes I did. This is the right place."

"Not that question." He stressed.

Elena sighed. She knew which question he was referring to. He wanted to know what she thought of his apology. He wanted to know if she forgave him; if they were going to be okay.

"Just don't do it anymore." She pleaded with her eyes. "It's not right."

Their eyes were glued to each other. They couldn't look away. Damon lifted a hand and locked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His thumb stroked softly her cheek.

"Damon..." She warned.

"It's right." He said. "Just not right now."

Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips a few times.

"We should go." And she pushed open the door of 'Flower&Cakes'.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally updated this! It was about time!

There wasn't too much action in this chapter so I hope you still liked it! The next chapter is half done so it won't take a million months before I update! Damon and Elena gets to eat all the cakes and then road trip back home. Unless something 'unexpected' happen! :P

Thanks to whoever read this, review, favorite and/or follow this story. I'm not sure how long this story will be since it was meant to be a o/s at first but I will finish it as soon as I can!

Please review! I know you want to! :p

Take care,

Eve xo

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing. These characters were only borrowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Things Happen On Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The bells hanging above the door collided together in a light noise as she pushed the door open. Elena walked in followed by Damon and they were immediately welcomed by the scent of fresh baked cakes. It smelt so divinely good that she was already salivating at the idea of tasting them for Jenna.<p>

Elena looked at her surroundings. The wall in front of her was practically the same yellow than the bricks outside. There was a wooden counter next to a glass one that served as a display for other pastries and cupcakes of all sorts. The walls on each sides of the room were white but it was hard to tell because they were covered with hundreds and hundreds of pictures with couples on it. Some were stuffing their faces with cakes, some were hugging, some were biting in the same cupcakes and others were kissing. Hundreds and hundreds of happy couples.

Elena found herself smiling looking at them. A part of her was envying them. She tried to picture Matt and her on that 'love wall' as it was written in gold on a sign suspended from the ceiling. But for some reason it didn't seem like a possible thing to her. She told herself it was only because Matt and she were not together since a long time. They were still too new.

She felt Damon coming behind her before she could even see him. He was standing way to close to her liking and her whole body tingled when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I would bet my car that half of these couples are divorced by now." He chuckled.

"Wow!" She scoffed. "You are really the romantic one, aren't you?"

"I'm just realistic, Elena." He rolled her name on his tongue like it was the sweetest of candy.

Elena shivered when his nose brushed lightly against the shell of her ear. She turned around quickly and made a step back.

"Damon... please. Stop this." She pleaded him with her eyes.

"What?" He said innocently. "I'm not doing anything!"

"That's not true and you know it." She crossed her arms on her chest. "Damon, you promised to me you wouldn't try anything."

Damon tapped his index on his lips. "If I recall correctly, I promised not to kiss you again and I didn't." He smirked caressing her face with his eyes. "At least not until you wanted me to. Do you want me to kiss you, Elena?" He puckered his lips and made kisses noises.

"Ugh!" She huffed. "Stop that!"

"Now, what?" His smirk became cockier and cockier by the minute.

"Stop with the flirty little comments and that eye thing that you do."

"Flirting? Me? When did I flirt?"

"Damon!"

"Wait! My eye thing? Are you saying you love my eyes?"

Elena wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Wasn't he supposed to play nice and stop with this crap? She guessed not. Maybe being nice for more than two seconds was too hard for him. When she saw him do that thing again with his eyes she opened her mouth to shut him off but an elderly voice came from behind the wooden counter.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You must be Jenna and Alaric!" The old lady chirped. "I haven't heard you come in!" She chuckled.

The old lady walked around the counter and went to stand next to them. She had beautiful white hair tied up in a bun over the crown of her head. She looked like she was in her early seventies. She was wearing a white apron above a flowery purple dress. She had a little bit of flour on her cheek and she was all smiles when she extended her hand to them.

"I'm Lily Flowers, proud owner of Flowers&Cakes. Jenna, I'm so glad we finally meet face to face!"

"Oh, we're n-"

"We're really pleased to meet you too." Damon stopped Elena. "And I'm Alaric, obviously." He smiled at the old lady.

"Of course!" Miss Flowers giggled. "Who else could you be?"

Damon ignored the death glare that Elena was sending his way and Miss Flowers seemed to be oblivious of what was going on in front of her.

"If you'll follow me," She began. "You'll be able to taste the samples quietly in the other room. I have a dozen ready for you." She smiled at the couple following her.

"A dozen!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh, don't you worry my lovely." Miss Flowers chuckled. "The samples are really small. You will still fit in your dress. I promise!" She laughed.

Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and she nudged him with her elbow in an attempt to free herself from his grip.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to exercise all of these calories." Damon let out with his usual cocky tone.

"Oh my..." Miss Flowers chuckled and Elena was pretty sure that she saw a light blush on the old lady's cheek. "Jenna, you have found yourself one of a kind!" She laughed.

"Whatever..." Elena muttered sending another death glare at Damon who only winked in response.

Miss Flowers led them to a little white circular table with two chairs the same colour as the table. Elena sat as far away as she could from Damon and he bit back a laugh from escaping his lips.

"Just wait here and I'll bring the first samples to you." Miss Flowers announced before she left for the back room.

Once the old lay was out of earshot, Elena snapped her head toward Damon. She couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't want them to pretend being Jenna and Alaric. She didn't want to pretend being engaged to him. She didn't want to play the happy couple when all she wanted at the moment was to kill him.

"What the hell, Damon? What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

She couldn't believe the nerve of this man.

He sighed dramatically. "What have I done this time, Elena? Come on! Enlighten me." He rolled his eyes but then smirked at her.

God this man was infuriating, she thought. He was continually getting on every nerves of her body. Elena suspected him to do it on purpose. He was playing with her mind and it irked her that it was working.

"Seriously, Damon?" She crossed her arms on her chest. "How can you let that poor lady think that we're really Jenna and Ric?"

"You didn't correct the situation, Elena." He smiled.

"I tried!" She said on the offensive. "You cut me!" She accused.

"Maybe," He smiled again. "But you didn't insist either."

She wanted nothing more than to slap the grin out of his face. But a little voice in her head was whispering that he was right. It was true. She hadn't insisted when he cut her the first time and now it was too late to rectify the situation. Right?

Miss Flowers came back with a tray that had four little plates with a different cupcake in each one of them. Damon watched Elena as her eyes widened and almost lit up like Christmas lights when she saw the cakes and he couldn't help but smile.

"All right," Miss Flowers put the tray on the table in front of them. "These are the basic flavors. They're all vanilla cakes. Only the fillings are different. The first one is only vanilla, the second one is vanilla but has a raspberry filling in the middle. The third one has a lemon filling and the last one has a white chocolate filling. These all have a simple vanilla icing on top."

Elena smiled at Miss Flowers. "They all look so good. I don't know where to begin!"

"Well," Damon picked a fork on the tray and tore the little cake in two. "Let's start by the first one." He lifted his fork and brought it to Elena's lips.

Damon was expecting her to grab the fork from his hand with her death glare. He was expecting her to stick it in his hand or his lap or to throw the cake in his face, anything like that. But instead he saw her sigh, probably in resign, close her eyes and she slowly parted her sweet lips for him. Damon watched enthralled by the beauty before him and he swallowed hard when she closed her lips on the fork he was holding and opening her eyes again she locked her gaze on his.

The magical moment was broken by the soft laugh of Miss Flowers that surprised both of them. Damon had completely forgotten about the fact that the old lady was still in the room with them. Desperately trying to find something to do, he stick the fork in the soft cake and brought it to his mouth. The cake was fluffy, light and sweet on his tongue. It was really good though he was never a fan of plain vanilla.

"I'll let the two of you taste the rest of these first samples while I prepare the other tray." And on that, Miss Flowers left the room.

Damon picked a bite of the vanilla and raspberry one and brought it to Elena's lips again. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"I can feed myself, Damon."

"I know." He smiled. "But this is so much more fun." He waggled his eyebrows and she scoffed.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm..." Damon flirted with his eyes and she rolled hers.

Then, she looked up at him. There was a ghost of a smirk on the corner of her mouth. For some reason he didn't know, Damon's heart started to race in anticipation. He watched her pick the rest of the rest of the cake between her fingers and she put it in her mouth. Her eyes never left his darkening ones when she sucked slowly the icing from her index.

"This one is delicious, Damon." Her voice was soft and inviting. "You should really taste it." She licked her lips.

Damon wanted to taste the cake all right. He wanted to taste it directly from her mouth. He wanted to bite into that soft lip of her and plunge his tongue in her warm mouth. He wanted to kiss all the cake away from her and do the same with every other flavour. He remembered the old caterer saying she had a dozen cakes for them to taste... and he felt his groin twitched.

Elena stole the fork from him and took a bite from the vanilla and lemon cake completely ignoring him. She was surprised to like it. The lemon was completely melting away through the sweetness of the vanilla and the combinations of these two very different flavors were really good on her tongue. She wasn't sure though that this was going to please everybody.

Damon stole the fork back from her to taste the cake earning a scowl from her and he winked at her. They shared the last one in silence after Damon had cut it in two with the fork. This one was her favorite so far with the raspberry one. Maybe they could have a vanilla cake filled with raspberry and a white chocolate icing?

Miss Flower came back in the room with a bigger tray that she put on the table next to the empty one.

"I see you already finished with the vanilla ones. Any thoughts yet?"

"Well," Elena said. "They were all good." She smiled politely.

"But?" Miss Flowers inquired with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

"No buts." Elena giggled. "I admit I was surprised by the lemon one. It was excellent but I'm not sure if it could please everyone. I loved the one with the raspberry filling but I also loved the white chocolate too. Could we mix the both of them?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Miss Flowers chirped. "You can have anything you like. These are just basic ideas."

"That's good to know! I think I'd love a raspberry filling and white chocolate icing together."

"What about you, Alaric?" The old lady demanded.

Elena clenched her teeth together. She hated the fact they were fooling this charming woman. She really should have put a stop to that masquerade when she had the chance.

"It's really hard to choose, Miss Flowers. They're all so good!" Damon took Elena's hand in his and she repressed a growl. "But I agree with my fiancée so far." He smiled. "The raspberry was excellent! Isn't it, Jenna?"

Elena forced herself to look at Damon with a fake smile on her face.

"Of course... Ric."

"Don't worry dear, like we discussed over the phone, you don't have to choose today. But knowing your preferences will help me. The two of you can take the final decision together and we'll schedule another appointment for the details." She explained and Elena nodded. "I'll leave you alone for the next tray of samples. They're white and brown chocolate!" She winked at Elena. "I'm sure you'll love them, Jenna."

Yes, Elena thought as Miss Flowers left the room again, Jenna would love them.

"So," Damon started. "You love white chocolate Jen-na" He insisted on each syllables.

"Cut the crap, Damon. She's not in the room. Stop pretending."

Damon chuckled. "You look angry. Why are you angry?"

"You know why!" She whispered through clenched teeth. "We are fooling this poor woman."

"We are not." Damon told her. "Well... Not that much. She likes us, anyway! Why break her heart now?"

"Let's just get this over with so I can go back home. I have a date with Matt tonight."

Damon felt a pang in his heart hearing that and once again he didn't know why. All he knew was that he didn't want her to be with that guy... any other guy for that matter. He shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"Okay, then."

"Okay." She repeated his word.

"They look good." Damon changed the subject looking at the six little cakes.

"They do." She bit her bottom lip.

Their gaze met again and she smiled softly before she looked away. They shared each cake in silence. From white chocolate to brown chocolate, some with strawberries, some with cherries. There were so many options she didn't know how Jenna and Ric would choose.

She picked the last one between her fingers and brought it to her mouth. She moaned at loud when the chocolate exploded in her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was savoring the taste of this exquisite dessert. When she opened them again she was met by a burning gaze staring at her. She felt her heart quickening under the intensity of Damon's gaze. She never thought that blue eyes could be so dark; it was... mesmerizing.

She was about to lick the remaining of icing on her fingers when he gripped her wrist.

"Damon! What are you doi-"

Her eyes widened in panic when he leant closer to her. She watched as his lips parted slowly his burning eyes still on her. She gulped when his lips closed on her finger and he flicked his tongue around it. That simple touch connected directly to her core making her insides melt like butter under the sun. She hated the fact she was so affected by him. The guilt was killing her when she thought of Matt but when her eyes met Damon's she couldn't help but being drawn to him.

"You two are adorable!" Miss Flowers came back and broke the magical moment once again.

Elena looked away and quickly yanked her hand away from Damon's grip. Her cheeks were flamed with heat and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Should I bring you the last tray?" Miss Flowers asked them.

"Hmm..." Elena hesitated. "I don't think I can eat any more cakes..." She replied with a hand on her stomach.

That wasn't the entire truth. To be honest, she just wanted to get the hell out of here and go home where she could avoid Damon as much as possible.

"Could we take the rest to go?" Elena asked

"Of course you can, sweetie! I'll even add some of your favorites in the box so you can taste them again." She winked at Elena.

"That'd be great. Thank you!"

That was actually a good idea. This could give her the opportunity to leave as soon as possible and stay away from Damon. Jenna and Alaric would get to taste at least some of the cakes themselves and make their choice together like they were meant to do. That was a win-win situation for everybody; especially for her.

Once Miss Flowers left again Elena heard the soft chuckled coming from Damon. Her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes were throwing daggers at him and he only chuckled louder.

"Eager to leave?" He asked.

"In all honesty? Can't wait!"

"Ouch." He mocked being hurt. "Don't you like my company?"

"Right now, not so much." She hissed.

"But why?" He pouted exaggeratedly.

She huffed. "You know why, Damon."

Miss Flowers came back in the room with a big white box between her hands but what caught Elena's attention was the old Polaroid camera she was wearing around her neck. Her heart started racing again as her mind drifted to the 'love wall' in the other room.

A quick glance toward Damon let her know that he noticed the camera too. There was a lazy smile on the corner of his lips. Of course, the bastard would enjoy that, she thought. He would take advantage of the situation even though he promised her he wouldn't. She was sure of it. Wasn't it what he had done all of the afternoon? Even after his so called after apology? Elena screamed inwardly.

"Here you go." Miss Flowers deposited the box on the table. "I put the last samples in it. They're velvet cakes." She told them.

"I love velvet cakes!" Damon told the old Lady and picked Elena's hand in his. "Miss Flowers... If I wasn't so happily engaged," He kissed Elena's hand and she grimaced. "I would ask for your hand."

Miss Flowers burst into a fit of giggles and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You are so charming, darling. But I'm old not senile." She smiled widely. "I still feel flattered though." She blushed. "I put your favorite vanilla in the box along with one more of each chocolate cake." She winked at Elena.

"Thank you." Elena mumbled.

"I have a favor to ask though."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure you've seen my love wall when you entered my shop."

"Of course, we did." Damon said.

"Well... I'm going to retire this year after fifty years of work."

"That's impressive!" Damon exclaimed.

"Oh, stop flattering me, young man." She laughed. "Anyhow, you two are going to be my very last couple I'll bake a wedding cake for and my five thousandth one!" She said proudly. "I'd really love to take your picture as a souvenir."

"That'd be our greatest pleasure after all those delicious cake you gave us today, Miss Flowers." Damon said and Elena bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself calm.

"Right Jenna?" Damon winked.

"Oh wonderful!" The old lady chirped and clapped her hands together.

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to his side and she reluctantly wrapped hers around him while Lily Flowers was taking a picture of them. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating through his clothes and burning her own. Once again she could feel the unwanted desire rising through her and for a second she wished she could give in.

"Could I have another one of you two kissing?" Miss Flowers blushed.

Elena's eye widened. No! She wanted to scream in the poor woman's face. No, no, no and no! Elena didn't want to kiss him. She was now starting to panic. That couldn't be happening. But how could she explain to Miss Flowers that she didn't want to kiss her 'fiancé'.

Her face turned to Damon. His beautiful eyes were darkened again with wants and desire. His lips were parted slightly. Elena couldn't help but think how gorgeous that man was and in this moment and if he decided to break his earlier promise and if he kissed her right now, she wouldn't push him away. But he didn't...

_As much as I want to kiss you again, I won't. Not unless you want me too. _His words were replaying in her head like a mantra. They were still staring at each other like two fools that didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do this but her traitorous body chose for her.

His eyes widened in shock and surprise when she got on her tiptoes and slowly got closer to him. She closed her eyes when her lips brushed against his lightly. Not knowing how to react Damon didn't respond to the kiss right away. It was only when he felt her lips closing and tugging on his bottom one that he completely lost it.

His hands gripped on her waist and he hauled her to his chest. His lips crashed on her eliciting a soft moan from her. One of his hands slid on her side and disappeared in her soft brown hair and the other one was on the small of her back holding her solidly.

She was gripping hard on his biceps. She felt his tongue teasing her lips begging for an entrance that she immediately allowed. His tongue delved happily in her mouth and swirled around hers. He tasted like vanilla and raspberry. Like cherries, chocolate and strawberries. He tasted like him... like heaven.

Her hand skated to his shoulder and gripped the raven hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest. Never a kiss has set her on fire like this. It had nothing to do with their previous kisses. This one wasn't just about spontaneous lust. This kiss was softer, sweeter even as the kiss intensify it felt... more.

"You two are going to give me a heart attack!" Miss Flowers laughed.

Elena suddenly broke the kiss so fast that Damon stumbled back. They were both trying to catch their breaths. Realisation of what had just happened hit her and Elena clasped her hand on her mouth. What was wrong with her? She wasn't in control around him and the sooner she would be home the better.

"We have a long drive home." Elena mumbled. "We should leave." She said without a single look toward Damon who was still in shock.

"Of course, of course." Miss Flowers put away her camera and picked back the white box. "Don't forget your cakes and call me back in a couple of days for another appointment."

"We will." Elena smiled at the old lady but was still avoiding looking at Damon.

* * *

><p>The drive back was awkwardly silent but Elena was thankful to Damon to not shove the incident in her face. She expected him to brag and tease her about the fact that <em>she<em> initiated the kiss but he was as silent as her. The only noise they could hear was the music coming from the radio and the heavy storm outside.

It was pouring rain and the sky was as dark as the night even though it was still early. Once in a while a lightning illuminated the sky and she felt nervous. She never liked storms; especially when she wasn't in the safety of her home. The visibility was awful and Damon was driving slower than he did this morning.

She looked through her passenger window though all she could see was a black curtain of rain and forest. Her fingers drummed on the box in her lap. She prayed to be home soon. Being in this car alone with Damon was intoxicating for her feelings... and body.

Suddenly there was a big and intense lightning tearing the sky before it struck a tree on his side of the road. Damon hit the break and Elena screamed holding on her seat. The car came to a stop a second before it would have collided with the tree.

Elena's hands were still gripping hard on her seat and she was having difficulty to catch her breath. Her eyes were fixing the road in front of her and her body was so stiff Damon thought she was going to break in pieces.

"Elena..." He said slowly but she didn't react to his voice.

Damon knew he had to do something. This girl beside him was going to have a panic attack; she wasn't in control of anything. She was close to tears, near crying. Her body started to shake uncontrollably. He needed to do something before she broke apart in front of him.

He undid his seat belt and turned to her, approaching her slowly.

"Elena?" He called softly. "Elena it's okay. We're okay." He slowly lifted his hand and touched her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him. The concerned was obvious on his face. Something in his eyes soothed her and she calmed down a little. She looked around her before taking many deep breaths.

"Damon?"

"We're okay, Elena. It's just a tree in the road. We're going to be okay."

Before any of them could realized what was happening, she twisted in her seat and wrapped her arms around him and burst in tears in his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: Did I just update again? Yes I did! Haha! I hope you liked the chapter. More 'unexpected' things are coming. Please, leave a review. :)

P.S.: Anyone else died last week episode when she told him 'I love you, Damon. I love you.'? That was perfect! Now she just needs to tell him face to face!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing. Only the idea of this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Twitter: titeve79<p> 


End file.
